


Kenshin/Ed - #08 - Happiness

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #08 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #08 - Happiness

**#08 - Happiness**

Edward loved waking up in the mornings. He drifted out of sleep lazily, knowing there was nowhere he needed to be, and nothing he needed to attend to. This was his safe place, here in this bed, with an arm tucked under his, and warm, steady breath on the back of his neck.

In the night he had wormed into the middle of the bed, and instead of shoving him out of the way Kenshin had simply molded himself around Edward, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. They hadn't even fucked, Kenshin just pulled him close and held him as they drifted off to sleep.

Edward lifted his hand gently. Kenshin's fingers were still entwined with his. He smiled and carefully brought their hands to his mouth. He was so careful not to disturb Kenshin, but Kenshin was like a cat. He knew exactly when Edward had slipped out of sleep. He could feel the smile against his neck as Kenshin kissed him beside his rumpled, messy braid. "Morning," Kenshin rumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"How do you do that," Edward complained.

"My secret," Kenshin said. He didn't move, not even to untangle their legs from the sheets. Edward sighed but it was not an unhappy noise, it was a sigh of satisfaction. He shifted backwards and felt Kenshin's groin pressed into the back of his thigh and the stiffness there.

"You're hard," Edward murmured, kissing Kenshin's hand.

"Waking up in bed next to something like you can do that to a man," Kenshin said, as Edward sucked two fingers into his mouth. Kenshin's easy breathing a little quicker as Edward gave Kenshin a teaser of what he was capable with his tongue. "God, Ed-"

Edward slid out from under Kenshin's arm. As he shifted up the covers slid down his back and Kenshin shivered a bit, before rolling on to his back. He yawned and stretched his arms out over his head, pressing his shoulders into the mattress. Edward slid over his legs and settled between them, fingers tugging at the waistband of Kenshin's pajama pants. Kenshin watched, a sleepy smile on his face as Edward pulled the elastic band down, exposing the tip of his penis.

"Let me give you a proper wake-up call," Edward said, sliding the pants down over his hips. Kenshin watched Edward, his eyes drifting toward-half-closed as Edward nosed at his morning wood, his breath warm on the already hot flesh.

Edward was really good at giving head. Kenshin brushed Edward's sleep-rumpled bangs from his face as he worshiped Kenshin's cock, tongue lavishing the head and down the side. It didn't take long... it often didn't in the mornings. Edward had sucked the head of Kenshin's cock into his mouth when Kenshin let go and swallowed as much as he could take. Kenshin had dropped his arm over his eyes, panting hard as Edward licked him clean, then got up on his knees. He leaned over Kenshin, both hands on the pillow and grinned. "Good morning," he said, as Kenshin grabbed the dangling end of his braid and tugged him down into a kiss.


End file.
